In The Heat of Festivities
by Foreveralways101
Summary: During a trip to the Earth Kingdom a few years after the war, the gaang enjoy a nomadic summer festival. When Toph and Sokka are left alone to experience a tradition meant to open the heart to its true desires, what will happen between the two longtime friends?


**Just a cute little one-shot from an idea that popped in my head. I wrote this quickly for some tokka fluff! Hope you enjoy. I'll be posting a few more tokka stories soon so keep an eye out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**.

* * *

The festival was very lively and exciting. People were buzzing all over the place, excitedly chatting about where to go, what to do, and the amazing performances they witnessed. Children ran out in the streets with painted masks of ancient spirits, vendors were at every corner selling food, and there was music and drinking everywhere.

During a visit to Ba Sing Sei, Iroh had informed the gaang of a nomadic festival held in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. It was a celebration of the first nomadic people, and a sort of tribute to the lost Air Nomads. Aang became instantly excited and convinced everyone to go. Zuko said he had to return to the Fire Nation due to some crisis with the Fire Council, so it was only Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka off on Appa to the village.

Once they'd arrived, strangers practically worshipped Aang and allowed the war heroes to eat free of charge, which delighted Sokka. They had good fun as a group for a few hours until the dance ritual was announced. They had all opted to splitting up to see all the sights, and then regroup back at the center of the small village.

All the rest just fine and dandy, but if there was one thing Toph refused to do, it was partake in dancing. She didn't mind a good party or celebration and having some fun. However, forcing the now sixteen year old to dress up and dance with other nomadic women in an "ancient exotic dance" was way out of the question.

The problem now, however, was that Aang had excitingly taken off to show Katara some of the best traditions of the festival from his day, and had left her alone with Sokka.

It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with the Water Tribe boy, well, man now, at age nineteen; it was just that each time she thought her childhood crush on the warrior had faded away, it would return with more intensity than before. She had gradually accepted the fact that he was with Suki.

Since the end of the war, the earthbender had dated a few boys herself. But none of those silly romances lasted more than a few months, sans for one. None of those boys had a good sense of humor, or knew when she was being sarcastic. Saturo had been a close second, for he had been kind and sweet and practically worshipped her as the fanboy he was. They'd gone out for nearly a year. But the truth was, none of those boys understood her like her boomerang wielding friend did. And the problem grew, as Sokka was now single as well. After nearly four years of being in a relationship, Suki had broken up with the Water tribesman to return to her home island of Kyoshi. While she truly had loved Sokka, her heart would always belong with her people and her team. The Kyoshi warrior couldn't take the strain of a long distance relationship and having her heart torn in two directions.

Nearly a year had passed since then, and Sokka was just now fully moving on. The break up was very difficult for him. At first Sokka would eat little, train too hard, and stopped smiling for months. Toph had been at his side the whole time, cheering him up and allowing him to vent to her about his feelings. She'd brought the old Sokka back, as Katara liked to put it.

As time passed, the two had become even closer, and Toph felt her crush developing into something deeper and stronger. This frightened her.

Now the duo was on their own for a few hours, and they had eaten all the meat they could keep down, while Sokka had bought about six leather belts and a bag made of moose-lion fur. The genius had come up with the idea of watching the sunset dance of the nomadic tribal women, which is rumored to be a breathtaking sight. It was said these elegant women captivated the attention of every man who would watch, and kept them under their spell until the end of the festival.

Once two women came up to the young war heroes, they had all but dragged Toph into dancing the ritual with them. Sokka had agreed immediately, and told her to have fun. So here she was, the greatest earthbender in the world, being dressed by these nomadic women in a skimpy dress which felt like grass clippings and a weird material not used in the Earth Kingdom, a revealing upper tunic, and a top knot type of thing to hold her bangs out of her face, with the rest of her long, raven hair trailing down her back.

As one of the chatty older dancers applied some light makeup to the irritated bender's face, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

_I am so gonna make Snoozles pay for this. I hate dancing_.

"Oh don't be like that, Toph!" encouraged one of the dancers. "This ritual is sacred. It's dated back to the first air nomads, and has always been held in the Earth Kingdom. Ours is a bit different, an adaptation, but the idea is to release the soul and dance with the breeze like the Air Nomads. And this is a dance to capture the heart of the man of your dreams!"

This caught the bender's interest. She raised an eyebrow in the older woman's direction. "Is this for real?"

"Oh absolutely!" she clasped her hands together, starring off dreamily into space. "I danced my first ritual when I was your age. This handsome fellow from Omashu was there. He was mesmerized by the way I danced. He even came up to dance with me. It was as if it were an eternal tango, and we were the only two that existed. He was so handsome and charming. I never thought a man like him would be interested in a simple gal like me."

"So, Kani," interrupted the girl who was applying Toph's makeup. "What happened?"

"After that night, we began a relationship. And today we're happily married!" she grinned. "They've been the happiest fifteen years of my life." She turned her attention to the blind teenager, setting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "This ritual has a true magic to it. It liberates the soul and allows your true inner spirit to flourish. That's why it's said to capture hearts. It lets out your true beauty, inner and outer. And I think it may just catch the attention of a certain handsome blue eyed young man you have feelings for."

Toph's cheeks were flushed and she stammered. "W-what are you going on about? Who, Sokka? He's an idiot! How could I like him? Besides we're just friends!"

"Well, the way you act around him, the little I saw anyway, and how flustered you just became." The elder dancer smiled and gently squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Don't be afraid of what you feel, young one. Embrace it. Let your spirit out. You look beautiful. _He_ will be the blind one to not be captivated by you tonight."

With that, the woman left the girl to her thoughts.

A moment later, the other girl finished applying Toph's makeup and went to go get ready herself.

Toph was left with a pensive look adorning her face, and she reached down to feel the short skirt.

_Capture his attention, huh? I'll have to check this out for myself._

* * *

The sun was already sinking behind the thick forested area behind Yi Village. The stage in the town square was being prepped as everyone gathered around, excited to watch the annual sunset dance.

Sokka was munching on a drum stick, listening to an old man's tale about how these dances were magical and were supposed to make men realize their true feelings for the dancers. Sokka was entertained by the tale, yet was not sure what to think of it.

"But you really think that can be done by watching a dance? I mean sure it'll be interesting to watch, especially if the women are beautiful. But to make you realize your romantic feelings for someone just because she dances?" He questioned incredulously as he stuffed the rest of the meat into his mouth.

The old bearded man beside the warrior nodded. "I know how it sounds, young man, but you got to believe. This dance," he stuck his cane towards the stage. "Is where I proposed to my late wife, may the spirits rest her soul. That was sixty years ago. Who knows, you might find a gal of your own here." The elderly man smiled and patted the pensive swordsman on the back before turning his attention back to the stage.

_I had a girl,_ he thought sadly. _But she decided her duties as a warrior outweighed fighting for our relationship. We could have had both. _

Sokka then remembered another girl who'd been there for him all these years and who'd always made time for him. Someone he'd been having stirred feelings for these past few months.

The tribesman shook his head and mentally scolded himself. _Toph is my best friend! She helped me get over a hard break up, that doesn't mean we're meant to be anything. Besides, why would she like me?_

The young man was brought of his turbulent thoughts as he heard a soft melody begin to play. A small band appeared at the side of the stage. A small group of village men were present, with one playing a guitar, the other a sungi horn, and the third with a drum.

The drums were sounded and the dancers walked onto the concrete stage. A line of eight beautiful women, all different shapes, sizes, and ages came sprawling out. They all wore the same revealing, yet elegant skirts and tops. A few of the girls wore heels, but most were barefoot.

Sokka's eyes widened when he saw Toph. The earthbender was wearing the same outfit as the other women, yet it seemed to truly exemplify her beauty, making her outshine the rest of the dancers. The tunic she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places and exposed a bit of her milky cleavage. He could also see the lovely, round, swell of the dancer's breasts through the open blouse. The material hung off from her back, yet was seductively tight around her stomach and hips. The skirt she wore was a cool, pretty skirt that flourished in the late afternoon breeze, showing off a little of her shapely legs. Her hair was out of her eyes and the eye shadow made Toph's beautiful milky green eyes stand out.

The astounded warrior rubbed his eyes and was left gawking at his best friend. His now _very_ grown up best friend.

The music began an exotic melody and the older woman, Kani, tapped Toph on the shoulder lightly. "It's alright, Hun. Just follow the rhythm and do what feels natural. I can see your friend over there, and trust me, he has not taken his eyes off of you," she nodded towards the still gawking young man.

Toph felt her cheeks burn up and coughed to cover up her flush. "Um, so what do I do?"

Kani laughed. "Just follow our movements. Since you told me you follow movement with vibrations in the earth, you'll have an easy time with this."

The women began to sway their hips and to move. The entire crowd was captivated the way they moved. The dance was a true beautiful sight to behold; the movements were seductive and easy, yet in no way vulgar. The rythm of the music that swayed in tune with the women's bodies had a certain degree of gracefulness to it. This was the movement and music of an ancient art, said to open the heart to its true desires. If a man was truly captured by one of the dancers, it was fated for the two to fall in love.

The dance began to speed up and Toph was now having a hard time to catch up with her partners.

_Left, right, twirl,_ she coached herself. But she felt the women turn the other way when she turned to her side. _Damn it! No, it was twirl, slide, then-_

Toph almost slipped as she stumbled on her own feet while trying to keep up with Kani's movements. She heard a few laughs from the crowd as she stood back up and attempted another twirl.

Her face flushed red with humiliation. _This is stupid. Why'd I agree to go through with this? No doubt I look like an idiot. And Meathead's probably laughing his ass off._

Kani attempted to reach her young friend, but as the dancers twirled around the stage once again, and she was bumped to the extremity of the other side of the stage. She sent an apologetic glance in Toph's direction and silently prayed to Agni for something good to happen to the bender in that moment.

* * *

Sokka snapped out of his entranced stupor once he saw Toph's pretty face scrunch up with struggle and embarrassment. Most people in the audience did not notice this. He, however, knew Toph better than anyone. He knew how to read her facial expressions, no matter how vague or neutral.

He winced as Toph slipped and glared at some of the men who laughed. Sokka's ferocious glare made them cough to hid their laugh and turn their attention back to the more experienced dancers.

_Oh no,_ he chastised himself. _Why'd I push her to do this? I know she hates dancing. You fucking idiot Sokka! She's losing it up there. I gotta help her somehow!_

The tribesman moved swiftly from his seat and looked around, hoping to find the answer. His line of vision landed on the unoccupied drums by the rest of the band.

That's it!

He ran to the other band members. "Where'd the drum guy go?" he questioned with haste as he wrapped the drum's sash around his torso and set a large hand on it.

The guitar player shrugged. "Said he was going to get food or something. Feel free to play though, friend. We need a drummer."

Sokka nodded his thanks and prepared to start pounding the drum, swallowing nervously while looking once more at a struggling, dancing Toph.

_I really hope this works._

* * *

The blind girl felt the sweat run down her exposed sides and back. The beat of the guitar added to only make the rythm and movement that much more complicated for her to follow. It was all becoming a jumble of confusing noise to her sensitive ears.

_Hip roll, turn, arms down and shake..._

The blind girl chanted to herself, as she tried to follow the dancers' movements. She tried finding Kani, but was left disheartened when she felt the woman across the stage. It was all going downhill fast.

_Fuck! What do I do now? _Toph screamed in her head.

Toph tried to copy the dancers and began to spin with them, but she quickly became dizzy and nearly toppled over. She tried to mask it by twirling to her side and shaking her hips.

The teenage girl stumbled. She was completely lost. The music was just irritating noise. Her bending was confused and she couldn't even find follow. Blood rushed to her face from embarrassment and her stomach was jumping, threatening to throw out its contents.

Tears began to prick her eyes. The thought of making a fool of herself in front of Sokka was the worst of the worst. Her eyes burned with unshed tears of embarrassment.

_He'll never realize how I feel like this. I feel so pathetic, about to cry over him and not being good at a freaking dance. I fought in a war for Agni's sake! I invented metalbending at age 12!_

No amount of pep talk and chastising seemed to take effect, however, for the teenager still felt that burning humiliation to her core.

Just as she was about to attempt to slip off the stage, there was a steady slow beat coming up from the ground.

The blind earthbender turned towards the vibrations. Someone was standing to her right, stomping his foot into the ground, giving her a rhythm to follow. She moved towards the pulse coming through the earth to her.

She wasn't dancing now, she was advancing, sliding her feet along the ground, but she was doing it in time to the pounding coming up from the ground. She hesitantly began to move to the beat from the ground, even if it was more earthbending than dancing. The familiar movement gave her confidence and the fear started to ebb away.

The earthbender sent her bending out and found the source of the new beat. She moved in front of him and smiled. It was Sokka.

_Thank Tui, La, and every spirit!_

* * *

The swordsman began to beat the drum under his arm in time with his stomping. The young girl could not only feel the rhythm now but she could hear it as well, and began to move her body in time to it. She used her earthbending moves at first, being careful to not actually bend, just making the movements. As she got used to it, she began practicing what Kani showed her.

The young man eased up on his stomping and began tapping his heal. He beat the drum as loud and rythmic as he could manage. The guitar player gave him a thumbs up and motioned for the rest of the band to follow Sokka's new beat.

Toph could clearly hear the beat of Sokka's drum; she could follow this, it was simple and direct. She could tell that Meathead had simplified it. Using Sokka's rhythm as a base, she could now hear the band play clearly.

Toph was touched that he would go to this trouble for her. She was now determined to test the legend of this dance.

She would dance for her warrior, and no one else.

Sokka led Toph into the music. She followed him perfectly.

The bender began to move more freely as her confidence grew. She knew her friend would never leave her alone. He would always be there to support her, to catch her if she fell, just as she'd always done for him. This was when she began to realize it.

_It's not just a crush. I think I'm really falling for Sokka._

The young girl began to turn slowly before the young man, swaying her hips, the movement began at her feet and slowly rose up through her legs, to her hips, her chest, and she turned seductively in his direction. The other dancers were impressed by her display and changed their routine to match the young bender's movement. Kani smiled as she too danced to the new beat, eyeing Sokka and Toph with a knowing smile.

* * *

The swordsman watched as his friend turned in front of him. He had never seen anything so beautiful and sensual at the same time in his life.

_Tui! Look at that ass! And she's so beautiful and powerful. Is this what that old guy meant? Wait, did I just say I might have feelings for Toph? Do I?_

Sokka couldn't take his eyes from the girl in front of him, even as he increased the beat on the drum. She had a gracefulness, power and beauty he'd never seen in one being before.

Toph could feel that the drum was now following her as she danced. Her desire burned deep in her heart for the warrior before her. Perhpas there was truth to the legend.

Faster and faster the young bender moved. The band picked up the pace as they played. Cheers came from the crowd, all eyes on Toph. Yet for her, only she and Sokka existed in that moment.

Sokka became the center of her world. She turned her face towards him, and held it there as long as she could, and her body turned underneath her.

The earthbender began to spin, as the other dancers did.

His heart ached with the beauty of it. His eyes filled with tears at the wonderous freedom of her movement. He felt a new emotion burst within his heart as he was captivated by her movements.

Finally, Toph threw herself into Sokka. He tossed the drum at a just returning and confused drum player and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his broad shoulders. The two spun together.

They danced together for the final echoing beats of the song and even continued when the other dancers stopped. When they detained as well to catch their breaths, everyone cheered and appluaded the couple.

"Toph that was amazing! You were so beautiful and awesome and-" the young man was cut off as he noticed the proximity of their faces.

Toph felt his hot breath on her face and blushed deeply.

The warrior looked into her eyes and blushed as well. They were about to lean into each other when the other dancers came and cheered Toph on, praising her for her amaizng dancing.

The two reluctantly separated and Sokka promised her they'd talk later.

* * *

It was nighttime when Katara and Aang met up with the bender and warrior, both just have gotten away from the festival's closing ceremony.

A few words were exchanged about their experiences.

"It was like actual airbending!" exclaimed a now tall and masculine sixteen year old avatar. He pulled his girlfriend to his side and eyed his two friends with a knowing smile. "So what were you guys up to all afternoon?"

Toph and Sokka blushed as they looked at each other and Toph stuttered out a lame excuse. "Um, nothing! We watched this sunset dance, it was lame though, nothing special. Then we uh-"

"Went to get more meat!" Sokka added lamely.

Katara grinned. "So I'm guessing that rumor we heard about the blind dancer and her dark skinned lover was "nothing speical?"

The duo was further flustered and Toph mumbled a warning to stop teasing if they didn't want to get bended sky high.

The Avatar laughed. "Come on sweetie, let's go get dinner. I think they need some time to sort things out." He kissed Katara's lips sweetly and stood up from around their camp fire. He held his hand out to the waterbender.

Katara sent an encouraging smile in Sokka's direction. _She's good for you_, she mouthed to her brother before taking her boyfriend's hand and walking away with him to the village.

The warrior and bender sat there in complete silence, with no sounds but their breathing and embers flaring in the fire before them. Sokka's sapphire eyes were foucsed on the dancing embers of the fire, watching them move with grace like Toph's dancing.

Now with the magic of the dance gone and the excitement of the festival died out, the two had to coherently comtemplate their actions and the new and developing emotions that held for each other.

_I knew I'd been feeling weird things for her, but today, today that dance made me realize it,_ Sokka spoke in his mind as he set another log on the fire._ I don't know it is was the supposed legend or just the heat of the moment, but I- I think I do have feelings for Toph. She's not my rebound from Suki. I really want to be with her,_ he realized, his eyes widened in astonishment. He looked over to the young woman who's healed his heart in more ways than he'd given her credit for.

The bender played with her space bracelet, making all kinds of shapes nervously. _I can't deny it anymore. This isn't a crush. I- I'm in love with Sokka,_ she though with a blush on her place cheeks. _But he still loves Suki, doesn't he? I don't want to be his rebound. But, we need to talka bout it. Damn it Meathead you make me confused and emotional over anything!_

Finally, they broke the awkward silence.

"Toph, we need to talk-"

"Listen Sokka, I-"

They paused. Sokka cleared his throat. "You go first."

Toph bended her bracelet back on her arm and took a deep breath. "I'll just come out and say it. Sokka, you're my best friend. And I've had feelings for you for a long time. But I realized, it's not just a crush. I-I think I love you," she looked away in fear. "It's fine if you don't feel the same I know you still love Suki. I just had to say it-"

She was cut off when his hand gently cupped her face and directed it towards him. "Toph," he whispered as his thumb stroked her cheek delicately. "I realized you're the girl who's always there for me. You don't turn your back on me when I need you. You were my strength after Suki and I split. You healed me, and gave me a new reason to keep going. I- I love you, too," he confessed. Toph's breath hitched. "It hurt losing Suki, and I guess a part of my heart will always belong to her, we dated for so long. But right now, I realize you're the one for me, Toph. You're beautiful, strong, and so amazing. I feel like I can tell you anything."

Toph blinked back tears.

She felt the hand go to the back of her head. Sokka began to lean in, closing his eyes. As she felt his movement, the girl closed her lids and leaned in as well.

Their faces were mere centemiters apart. Until finally, his lips met hers.

A jolt of electricity went through both of their bodies and warmed their blood. Sokka wrapped his muscular arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. The kiss began soft, until Toph snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The rest of the world melted away as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Sokka's tongue begged for entrance and Toph complied. Their tongues passed by each other and touched in a dance of passion and they explored and tasted every inch of each other's mouths.

Toph felt unspeakable joy spread through her veins as her lips remained locked in a passionate embrace with Sokka's and his arms were around her. They silently marveled at how well their bodies modled into each other.

Finally, when oxygen became a necessity, they broke the kiss, panting but smiling.

They sat there for a moment contently in each other's arms. Sokka kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "You taught me how to love again," he whispered, his breath sending chills down her spine. "Thank you. And Miss. Beifong, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Through her bending, Toph knew Sokka was sincere. She smiled as she sensed how fast she made his heart beat. "If I must," she mock claimed but with a smile.

They say happily holding each other and kissing.

Aang and Katara returned with food a while later and smiled at the sight.

"Finally together?" Katara quesitoned gleefully.

Toph possessively wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist. "Yup, this piece of ass is now mine."

"Hey! I'm not just a piece of meat!"

The group laughed as they passed out their dinner.

As they ate contently in the warm summer evening, Toph and Sokka couldn't help but thank the spirits for their travel to the festival, and for bringing them together.

Sokka had gone through a lot of pain in losing two girls he'd loved, Yue and Suki. But now sitting here with the most amazing girl in the world, he smiled and grabbed her hand. It was worth it. And Toph knew that this moment had been worth the long wait.

* * *

My Tokka feels are _intense _lately. I swear I will ship them in the afterlife, too.

Please review!

~Foreveralways


End file.
